yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1
Sakura Blossoming (サクラサク, Sakurasaku) is the first chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Hime Yarizakura is looking out when Kyosuke Kishi notifies her that she has a meeting. Mizuki ask Kotoha Isone to go out for karoke but Kotoha declines stating she has work. Kotoha tells Mizuki to be safe on the way home and the two separate. Kotoha passes by a child with a kite stuck in a tree, and uses her Kotodama to summon wind to get it out Ao Nanami is at a park with Kana Tatebayashi who is being bullied by a boy telling Kana to guess which hand her candy is in. Ao uses her abilities to read the boys mind at tells Kana the correct answer, that being the boys back pocket. Hime, Kyousuke, Kotoha and Ao head to the Hiizumi Life Counselling Office, in order to discuss the recent terror shootings caused by Kōsuke Yoshimura. At the office they find Akina Hiizumi in a miniature inflatable pool alongside Mina Tatebayashi. After Hime hits Akina with her lacrosse stick, Akina states that the shooter has not yet injured anyone suggesting the case is not urgent. After reviewing the culprits previous actions and inhuman abilities they determine the incident is related to the Nanagou. The sound of Ao’s stomach growls disrupt the mood, prompting Akina telling Kotoha to order some food. Rin Azuma arrives with food delivery from Houran. Akina attempts to have Hime pay for the receipt addressing it to the government office, which Hime refuses stating she would not waste taxpayer money lightly, leaving the receipt useless. The group watches the television as Juli appears on the tv giving out clinical examinations to passerbys, resulting in her confronting Yoshimura who holds a gun to her face. After explaining his motivations of wanting to send fear through people, Yoshimura states to the camera he would begin killing everyone. Akina, Hime, Kotoha and Ao disappear from the office leaving Rin and Kyousuke behind. Hime, Akina, Kotoha and Ao arrive at Yoshimura’s location, who begins shooting at them with a handgun. The group begins to run in order to draw the conflict away from civilians. As they run, Yoshimura continues to shoot them, knocking Ao’s hat off, revealing her cat-like antennas. Ao uses her Satellite to to find a location without citizens, tiring herself out in the process. Infurated, Yoshimura fires another shot, which is stopped by Hime using her lacrosse stick breaking it in the process. Yoshimura fires several more shots, which Hime deflects with her bare hands. As Yoshimura begins to draw out a shotgun, Hime kicks it into the air disarming him. Yoshimura then unveils his arsenal hidden beneath his coat consisting of several handguns and a submachine gun, and begins to gloat. Unimpressed Kotoha use her Kotodama to freeze the area including Yoshimura’s guns rendering them inoperable. Kotoha calls Yoshimura pretentious as she uses her Kotodama eagerly to fire a barrage of bullets at Yoshimura. As a last resort Yoshimura grabs Ao and attempts to use her as hostage. Akina approaches Yoshimura frightening him, allowing Ao to headbutt Yoshimura causing the entity possessing him to leave and dissipate. After the case is closed and the group begins to leave, Enjin Hiizumi who had been observing from a tree, proclaims he will destroy the town, while referring to Makiharu Hiizumi. Characters in order of appearance * Kōsuke Yoshimura (First appearance) * Hime Yarizakura (First appearance) * Kyosuke Kishi (First appearance) * Kotoha Isone (First appearance) * Mizuki (First appearance) * Ao Nanami (First appearance) * Kana Tatebayashi (First appearance) * Akina Hiizumi (First appearance) * Mina Tatebayashi (First appearance) * Rin Azuma (First appearance) * V Juli F (First appearance) * Enjin Hiizumi (First appearance) * Makiharu Hiizumi (Mentioned) Navigation Category:Chapters